Recueil : Fourre-tout d'Adonis
by AdonisDrawing
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction : plutôt un recueil d'annexes en tout genre concernant mes fanfictions Saint Seiya. Je pourrais aussi y ranger quelques drabbles ou d'autres petites choses dans le genre. Il sera mis en début de chaque "page" à quoi correspond l'annexe, afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.


**Salut à tous ! **

Voilà la toute première annexe de ce dossier fourre-tout, car j'ai envie d'en garder une trace quelque part : il s'agit d'une petite blague adressée à mes lecteurs réguliers de la fanfiction_ If The Dead Rise _à l'occasion du 1 avril 2019. C'est la parution du 10ème chapitre qu'ils attendaient, entièrement traduite en japonais avec Google Traduction. Ca m'avait pris une heure pour traduire et poster. ^^ Vous pouvez vous amuser à la traduire si vous voulez, mais je doute que le résultat soit très compréhensible xD

* * *

**第10章  
****帰省**

彼はすでにこれらの身振りを何度も繰り返していたので、彼らは自然になっていました。フックを取り、はしごを引き、それに沿って登り、窓を通り抜けます。彼は今や定期的な安らぎで避難所に入っていました、そしていつも夜のために落ち着く前に各部屋を調べるという予防措置をとっていました。その日も、彼は例外ではありませんでした。今回は特に何かを探していましたが、家の2つのレベルで場所を一周しました。

「それで、彼はここを通過しましたか？」

俊は手掛かり、彼が2日間追跡していた彼の兄弟が4つの前の避難所に残っていたという痕跡を探して、どんな答えでも叫び声を上げました。

Ikkiが望んでいたように、Belleが彼から呼ばれたように、彼は彼らのキャンプから「借りた」ように、彼は良心的に彼の旅程を「大きな車」に乗って追いかけました。沙織はそれを1つの条件でやらせていた：その俊は遅かれ早かれ彼女に会うために戻ってくると約束している。

「私は気分が悪いです…とても注意してください」ベルと彼が彼らが選んだ車に乗り込む前に、彼女は涙で言った。その若者は突然の悲しみを理解していませんでしたが、何時間にもわたって、サオリは彼にすべてのことを語っていないのではないかと考え、結論に至りました。彼は彼女が彼女に彼が言っていることを知っていると確信していた、恐怖から。おそらく、アテナは沈黙に陥る前に、彼女が言いたくなかったことを彼女に明らかにしていたのでしょう。彼はそれを知りませんでした、そしてそれはBelleの存在にもかかわらず、彼を夜中に目覚めさせ続けました。

彼の考えに没頭して、俊 はすぐに彼が彼のキャンプの後に通り過ぎたところで彼が彼の兄弟が各避難所に残した有名な痕跡を見つけたことを部屋の1つに入ることに気づかなかった。焦点が合っていないときにぼやける傾向があるのは、より正確に言えば、彼が彼女を机の隅に見たのはそのときだけでした。 ShunがそれをIkkiの鎧の後ろにぶら下がっているのを見たことでとてもよく知っていた小さな物体のこの不器用なナイフの彫刻：フェニックスの羽。

「彼は通り過ぎた」と彼は言った、「私たちは彼に会えなかったことをまたうれしい」と声を上げた。

彼はため息をついて部屋を出て、自分の入った窓に向かって足を引きずり、存在しないあごひげの下で身をかがめた。

「彼が我々を走らせるのを楽しんでいると信じるために！」

俊は避難所から出てきて彼の周りを見ながら車に向かった。彼らはいわき市の真ん中にいました、そして、 が彼女をあまりよく知らなかったにもかかわらず、彼はそれが活気に満ちた都市であったにちがいなく、店と道路の脇に放棄された数台の車を考えると不審でした。 。しかし、彼らが交差した他のほとんどの都市のように、彼は死者が生き物を殺すのを想像するたびに、そして日本軍の兵士たちが震え上がるほど、震え上がった。ヒープで撃ち、死んだり、自分自身にもかかわらず元気で生きている人を連れ去って、災害を封じ込めるようにしてください。

天を見上げて、彼は神々がすぐに暗黒街を回復することを祈りました。たとえそれが200年以内に新しい聖戦を開始することが必要であったとしても、この狂気が広がる前に、ハデスは戻ってそしてできるだけ早く帰らなければなりませんでした。

「すみません、私はあなたの許しを懇願します...」彼は彼らが彼に話すのを見たことがなかったBelleの驚いた視線の下で、彼らが彼の祈りと彼の悔い改めを聞くことを望みました...天国では？

「俊、お元気ですか？」

彼女はしばらくの間彼を見て、それから彼が何を見ているのか、そして誰に向けられるかを見ながら、順番に空を見上げました。毛布が薄くて悲しい。彼女は眉をひそめて、はしごを交換してフックを隠すことにしましたが、行動について少し心配しました。 木戸さん との話し合い以来、彼女の目は悲しい空気で空をスキャンしていました。彼女が彼にそこで何がそれほど面白かったか尋ねたとき、彼はさまよい始めました。

「神々は私たちを見捨てたと思う人もいます…でも彼らは私たちを救うために最善を尽くしていますね…」

彼女の言葉に少し混乱して、彼女は彼を一人にしておき、彼の奇妙な行動について彼に話さなかった。しかし、彼はますます回転して見え、真剣に彼の正気を心配し始めていました。

「俊、あなたは私を心配しています...あなたはすべてが大丈夫だと確信しています... ...」

彼の友人は、まだその悲しい表情で彼女を見て、そして彼が彼が考えていたときに彼が彼の人差し指の先端で彼の傷を掻いたので、どこにでも着陸して逃げた。それから彼はため息をついて彼女を見て、ゆっくりとしたペースで彼女の手を占有するようにバットで遊んでいた。そこでは、Belleは彼女が聞こうとしていたことに感謝するつもりはないと思いました。

「いいね…あなたは私の友達です、あなたではありません...？」私はつまり…あなたは私を信頼しますか？  
\- なぜあなたは私にそれを求めているのですか？  
\- 答えてください、...  
\- ええと…はい、私はあなたを信頼しています、なぜですか？」

非常に深刻な愚かさを告白しようとしていた子供の姿勢で、彼女は不快に彼女のそばを歩いていたので、俊は再び目をそらした。彼は彼らの車のボンネットの上に座り、そして次に目をそむける前に再びベルを見て、それから再び彼女を見て、それから手袋をはめた手。

「私…私はあなたとあまり正直ではありません…あなたが私について知っていると思うことが間違っていることがたくさんあります。  
\- あなたは…うそをついたか？  
\- 私はひどくは思わなかった！彼は明確にした。私は…私には明らかにする権利がなかったことがあります…しかし…今、私はもうあなたからそれらを隠すことはできません…状況を考えると、あなたは知る権利があります... "

いいね は眉をひそめて彼女の腕を交差させ、彼の啓示を聞く準備をした。彼がそれについて彼に話すために彼の兄弟の追求を妨げるために悩みを取ったならば、それは本当に重要であったに違いありません。それで彼女は自分自身を嘘につかず、彼の言うことを聞きました。

「私は22歳ではありません...実際、私は本当に私が何歳であるかを知りません...たぶん16歳...でも、私の兵役歴を信じていたことはないでしょう。私は本当の年齢を言った…  
\- あなたは兵役をしませんでしたか？  
\- そうではありません...あなたがそれを聞いているからではありません...現実は...信じがたいです...  
\- ゾンビを殺すために狂戦士モードに入る男と一緒に数ヶ月間旅をしている、私はすべてを受け入れても構わないと思っている。  
\- 本当にすべてのものです、よろしいですか？

彼女の目は彼女に挑戦するかのように彼女を見つめたが、彼女は自分自身を引き離すことはしなかった。彼女はシュンが大好きで、彼がいなければ一緒に過ごしているのを見ることができませんでした。キス、その瞬間に彼女を振り向けたが、彼女は過去の衝撃を高く評価していた...彼女は彼を愛しすぎて今すぐ後ろを向けることができなかった。

「すべて。」

俊 はこの答えをほのめかしたが、彼は自分の言葉を探し始めて最善のアプローチを計算するにつれて、それは薄れていった。

「…あなたはギリシャ神話について知っています」と彼は突然尋ねた。  
\- ちょっと」とベルは答えたが、その質問にちょっとびっくりした。彼女はどこから来たのかわからなかった。つまり、Shock of the Titans *が登場したときに見ました。  
\- アテナとハデス、ご存知ですか？  
\- ええと、そうですか。戦争の女神と死の神...  
\- 知恵と戦争の女神と暗黒街の神。もっと正確に。  
\- まあ、まあ、あなたは私にあなたがどこから来ているのかを説明？

俊はため息をついて彼の髪に手を走らせた。彼は友人が忍耐力を失っていることをよく知っていましたが、物事をスムーズに運ばなければなりませんでした。誰かが誰かに発表しなければならなかったのは毎日ではありませんでした。それは系統的でなければなりませんでした。

「実は、彼らは…」

銃声の突風が彼を邪魔し、アスファルトの上に跳ね返った弾丸が車の後ろに隠れて走ったBelleにますます近づいた。フードから避難所に飛び込んだShunがすぐに真似たこの驚きの攻撃に驚いて撮影されました。二人の友人はちょっと黙っていて、ボディワークにくっついて、敵のわずかな動きの兆候を注意深く聞いていました。

「だれがまだ銃を使っているのですか」とベルはささやきました、「警備員と武装軍団だけがそれらを持っていたと思いました。  
\- いいえ...俊は同じトーンで答えた。頭蓋骨もいくつか持っている、私は確信しています...  
\- たわごと...彼らはおそらく私たちの車が欲しい...  
\- いいえ、あなたは思いますか？」

彼の目を閉じて、彼は宇宙を探検して敵を探知するために彼のコスモスを展開するためにしたように彼の周りの地域に集中しました…しかしそれなしで彼はいつもドキドキ感じました彼の奥深くにあるのは風の音と匂いだけです。彼は、非常に軽く、ガソリンの匂いを感じ、こもった、エンジンを駆り立てる音を聞きました…そして、車に近づいた足音、重い、と計算されました。若い男は目を開き、動かないようにベルに向かって動いた。そして見張り台の上でゆっくり起きる前に彼のバットを取った。彼はその階段を次々に聴きながら、車に近づいてきました。

それから彼は彼の避難所から柔軟に跳躍し、そして2つの早い段階で、彼は自分の見解がアドレナリンによってぼやけていることをあまり区別しなかったということで、自分自身を機会に気づいた。手に負えないうちに、彼は彼の加害者の武器で簡単に飾られていた強力なバットを彼に与えました：摩耗したチェーンソーと黒い腐った血。彼は前庭の小さな小石のように簡単に力で押し戻され、死のようにため息をついて嘆きながら飛び降りた。彼はそれにうんざりし、そして彼の怒りは高まりました。

「俊？」未知の者の重大な声を呼んで、彼を彼の攻撃で阻止した。彼は凍りついて目の前の人に集中した。彼の視力は再び明瞭になり、そしてある人は彼より少し高い背の高い男を見分けた。彼の髪は暗くて、半分の長さで、少し絡み合っていて、そして彼の肌は日焼けして小さな傷と傷跡で覆われていました。彼は自分の顔を見て、片目に細くて剃っていないひげと傷が吹き飛ばされているのを見ました。彼が彼の目の前の男を認識したとき、俊は彼のバットを落とした。

「一ッキ…？  
\- いつから論争する前にストライキをしましたか？私はほとんどあなたの頭を切った！  
\- 私は...私はあなたのために連れて行った...私はあなたが私たちを攻撃するつもりだと思った...俊は答えた、まだ少し混乱。  
\- ああ、いや、私は誰と取引しているのか、誰があなたのために連れて行ってくれるのか見に行くつもりだった」

俊 は、2年間で彼に起こった変化に注目しながら、上から下にそれを詳述しました。彼は黒いTシャツを着ていました。その上に彼は防弾のジャケットを着ていました。彼はゆったりとしたズボンとブーツを持っていて、そのナックルが強化されている手袋をはめていました。

「あなたは変わった…」一ッキがゆっくりと近づき、チェーンソーを下ろすと、しゅりゅが私に警告してくれた。

うなり声が彼に答えた、しかし彼は彼自身を引き離さなかった、そして彼をきつく抱きしめて彼の腕の中にShunを連れて行った。彼は彼が彼の接触で緊張していると感じたが、手放さなかった。彼は彼らのコスモスなしで、彼を見つけるのに非常に多くの問題を抱えていたので、彼はほとんど頭がおかしくなりました。以前は、彼が自分の存在を感じ、自分を安心させ、たとえそこにいなくても彼が元気であったことを知るために少し集中すれば十分でした。彼の力を欠いた、脈動的なShunのコスモスを感じていないことへのこの厄介なことは彼の保護本能を目覚めさせ、そして彼は成功せずに、至る所でそれを探して自分を殺した。

「私は今ここにいます…そしてまた誰もあなたを傷つけないようにしましょう。  
\- 私は自分自身を守ることができます...  
\- そうだね…」

隠れ場所として使用していた車の後ろの俊の肩越しに、Ikkiは若い女性を見た。長い青い髪の非常に背が高くなく、好奇心旺盛な空気で見ていた。彼は自分の分からない言葉で話す前に兄弟を解放し、その兄弟は順番に彼女を見ました。そして彼女は近づきました。

「一ッキ、これはベルです、私は彼女と一緒に旅行しています、一ッキ、私の兄。」

ベルは二人の男を見て、怪しげに見ていた。彼女の目はふたつの間で跳ねていて、順番にそれらを見ていて、たとえ小さなものであっても、似ているものを探していました...

「あなたは似ていません」

イッキは少し笑った後、挨拶するために少しお辞儀をした。

「私はあなたを知ることにも興奮しています」

...

「どこで運転することを学びましたか。  
\- ウリア。私はそれが本当に役に立つと思いました、そしてそれは私が車輪の後ろに入るために休憩をとることを少し安心させます。  
\- とても痛いですか？  
\- 必然的に、まだ交通があったときほど集中してはいけない」とBelleは答えた。しかし、それは少し疲れています。」

俊は後部座席に座っていた少女の方を向いていた。彼は何時間も止めずに車を運転していたすべての時代に謝罪的な叫び声を上げていた。彼のギャングに参加するために、Shunが電話してきたように、Ikkiは2人の友人の車を運転することを主張し、マシンガンで武装した特定の 高輪梨恵 は4x4を取って道を空けた。

「路上で数日後、私は ウリヤ と一緒に戻ってあなたを取り戻すことにしました」とIkkiは説明しました。あなたが同行したとは言っていませんでした。」彼はベルを小さな面白そうな微笑みで見ていました。 「それは私を安心させます、私はあなたを一人で知ることに不快でした。

\- あなたの指導のために、私は一人でやることができます！」

イッキは笑いながら、たとえ彼が性格を変えたかを見ることに衝撃を与えたとしても、彼の兄はまだ彼のような彼の小さな誇りを持っていることを認めて笑った。彼の研究の始めに、彼はコロシアムや炎の騎士との戦いのように涙の中での再会を想像していました。彼の兄弟はとても敏感で、2年の分離の後、彼は涙でいっぱいの長い抱擁を期待していました...しかし、SaoriとShiryuとの会談の後、彼は失踪の状況を説明しましたShunから、彼は一人で彼を見つけ、怖くてけがをし、彼の長年からの支援と保護を探していた…そして彼が泣いているのを見ることを再び期待していた。しばしば。しかし何もない。 Ikkiは、彼が彼を冷たくて遠くにいると感じたとさえ言うでしょう。ちょっと振り返ってみると、フェニックスは、ヒョウガの残酷な死（彼が非常に近かった）、あるいは知龍の拒絶のせいで、彼を黙ったところまでトラウマにしていたという結論に達しました。

イッキが頭をいっぱいにしたとき、沈黙は車の中に落ちた。風景はまたもや、旬の間中、放棄された建物と茶色の木々の荒々しいパレードから俊を魅了した。その間、Belleはまだ二人の男を見ていて、あいまいな力で運び去られることを恐れているかのように、年上の男が時々弟に身を隠していることに気づいていました。

「あなたは二人とも近いです」と彼女はいきなりイッキの驚きに尋ねた？  
\- 私たちは特別な関係にあります。俊は、彼の憤慨から出てくると答えた。彼はいつも私の面倒を見てくれました…  
\- ええ、ほとんどの場合、私たちは6年間離れています...  
\- お互いをより良く見つけるために。彼が愚かなことを言う前にShunは彼を切った。それ以来、Ikkiは空気の少女をたくさん演じます、しかし、たとえ彼が人々を好きではないとしても、我々は一緒にいました…。  
\- 誰かのことを思い出させる、…」

イッキはコメントを読んでいない彼の兄弟、それからベル、それからまた俊をしばらく見て、長所と短所を比較するためにちょっとちょっと躊躇していた。彼は少女が理解できないだろうと確信していた - それは彼が彼の最初の言葉を彼の幻惑した表情を見たときに確認された。

「あなたは彼に言いませんでした。  
\- あなたの彼氏が私達をアヒルにするまで私はやるつもりだった。  
\- それは警告ショットでした。  
\- 私は彼がベルに触れるつもりだと思いました！  
\- ええと、俊、ものを隠すのをやめてほしいのですが。ベルは日本語で介入した。何のことをいっているの？そしてこの言葉は何ですか？」

二人の兄弟はお互いを見て、それから彼の席で溜息をついて回復する前に、Shunは彼女を裏返して失望した表情をしている彼女の友人をちらっと見た。しばらくの間、彼はまだSeiyaを後部座席に置いていたような気がしたかもしれません。彼はすでに行方不明だったので、悲惨。

「それがあなたを助けてくれるなら、私はあなたが後ろに行くのをやめましょう」とIkkiは言いました。  
\- 農場…」

俊は疲れた手を彼の顔にかざしたが、その後いくつかの恐れを突き刺した口調で再開した。

「この言語はギリシャ語だった、そして私達は高川が私達に撃った前に、私が前にあなたに話すことを学んでいたことについて話していた。  
\- アテナ…そしてハデス？ベルは尋ねた、アーチ眉。ギリシャの神々？  
\- それは、アテナとハデス…ええと、そうですね…言うのは簡単ではありません…あなたは私を信じていないのかもしれません。私たちはカルトにいるか、私は何を知りません、しかし...  
\- 彼らは両方とも存在し、すべてのギリシャの神々も存在します。イッキは突然、ため息をついて言って、憤慨して彼を見ていた彼の兄弟のためらいを断ち切りました。イッキ、ありがとう。」

沈黙は車に衝撃を与えた。イッキは、悔い改めずに弟を見ました。俊は彼を腹を立てて見た、彼を首を絞めた、または彼に感謝することを躊躇した。そしてBelleはそれほど面白くない、全く信じられない。彼女はため息をついて、外をちらっと見ていた。

「面白くない。  
\- しかし...それは真実です、私はあなたを約束します俊は振り向いて、懇願した。信じられない、そのように言った、しかし私はそれが真実だと誓う。星矢、沙織、そしてしゅりゅうさえそれを確認できたでしょう！  
\- 紫龍 はあなたが言うことに信用を与えるでしょうか？  
\- その上、はい。躊躇せずにフェニックスに答えた、これまで以上に深刻。アテナとハデスは本物であり、そしてさらに良いことに、あなたは彼らの地上の体を両方に会った。  
\- 彼らの…地上の体？この話は何ですか？」

世界の終わりのため息をついた - それはかなり状況的だった - Shunは彼の顔を両手の後ろに隠して、車から飛び降りるためにドアを開けないようにして、彼の席に沈んだ。いいえ、でも率直に言って、彼はもっと簡単なものから始められなかったでしょうか。いいえ、彼は皿に足を入れてつま先を小刻みに動かす必要がありました。

「ありがとう、イッキ…」俊は憤慨した、「あなたは私をここで助けていない。  
\- あなたのサービスで。  
\- 黙れとロール」

俊は深呼吸をした後、両手を髪の毛に滑り込ませ、彼の反抗的な強打から顔を一掃し、道路を見渡した。また、ウリーが運転していた泥やほこりっぽいSUVも目にした。それは子供として彼女に教えられていたので、彼はベルに向きを変え、そして彼にアテナの物語を伝え始めました。

「古代から、女神アテナは2世紀ごとに地球に現れ、赤ちゃんに生まれ変わりました。彼女の役割は、普通の人々が想像することさえできない力から地球を守ることです。そして、彼女は男性による彼女の仕事を助けます。そして、並外れた力を持つ女性たちは、騎士と呼ばれています。すべての騎士は星座に取り付けられていて、鎧を持っています。彼は宇宙をコントロールすることもできます。  
\- 彼らの拳で、彼らは空を引き裂き、彼らの足で彼らは地球を打ち負かします。一言。私たちはあなたを見せますが、私たちの力は黙示録以来消えています。  
\- 行方不明？ベルは尋ねた、疑わしい。どうですか？  
\- ええと、それは複雑です…Shunを始めました。  
\- そんなことありません。コントラ一ッキ。宇宙は生命の源であり、死を破壊することによって、そして死なしには生命を破壊することによって描写されてきた。  
\- 一ッキ！」

Belleは次々とそれらを見ていましたが、頭に詰め込まれた質問をするのは無駄でした。二人の兄弟は、たとえそれがどれほど馬鹿げたものであっても、この物語が彼らの側の発明であるためにはあまりにも深刻で厳粛なようでした。しかし、彼女はそれを信じるのに苦労していました...神、騎士、魔法の力...そして、彼が死を破壊することについて話したとき、そして、Ikkiは何を意味しましたか？この物語は異常に対する許容の限界を超えました。

「わからない…  
\- 私があなたに説明したならそれは最高だろう…ShunはIkkiをちらっと見た。一人でいるときは…  
\- 私が気にすることを今すぐ言う、彼は人を怒らせた！

邪魔をするのはあなたのタクトの欠如です！」

車の中で新しい沈黙。彼は結果について考えずにあまりにも多くを話すことによって自分自身を虐待したと認めたが、イッキは彼の不器用さを謝罪するには誇りに思っていました。その一方で、Shun氏は、鏡の中を前後にちらっと見ながらスクロールし続けていた風景を窓の外から見たときに不愉快な思いをした。彼らの頭をいっぱいにして、そして繊細さなしでびっくりした。彼はため息をついた...彼らが落ち着いて自分自身を説明することができるようにその夜が深く落ちる。

* * *

_Yo, désolé pour cette petite blague mais, eh, on est le 1e Avril ! xD Soyez cool avec moi, j'ai passé une heure à tout traduire en japonais avec Google Traduction !_

_Hum, sorry sorry ^^"_

_Promis, promis, je poste la version en français de la semaine !_

_Aller, bisous ! :*_


End file.
